Collections
by Geminigirl83
Summary: Various stories featuring a wide variety of characters from TFA. Contains slash and multiple pairings. Read inside for further details about pairings, warnings, and ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Each Droubble/Drabble has its own warnings and ratings range from G to M. Read carefully in case you have a squick factor. I'm currently working on Installment 2. I don't know when it'll be ready. Enjoy. :)

Installment 1 Pairings include:

Omega Supreme/Ratchet: 3

Lockdown/Wreck-gar: 2

Megatron/Lugnut: 1

Starscream/Lugnut/Blitzwing/Megatron: 1

Bumblebee/Wasp: 3

Bumblebee/Longarm; Wasp: 1

Discalimer: Transformer Animated Characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.

Title: First Kiss and Love

Pairing: Omega Supreme/Ratchet

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: (Droubble) Takes place sometime during The Great War, featuring a younger Omega and Ratchet.

Love was something Omega Supreme never expected to feel. He always thought it would remain a sad fantasy. After all, he was a giant among his kind, even considered a freak and nothing more than a war machine to many. In all his existence, Ratchet was the only mech he ever encountered that wasn't put off by his size. The medbot treated him as an equal, as a friend. For a time, Omega could forget about the horrors of war, and the burden of why he was created whenever Ratchet was in his presence.

Friendship changed into something more one day when Ratchet asked to be picked up and ordered Omega to retract his face shield. The giant mech was shocked when Ratchet's soft lips pressed over his own. Despite being diminutive compared to his own, the sensation was overwhelming. He could feel Ratchet's glossa trailing along his bottom lip, shuddering when the smaller mech's dentals gently nibbled his lip, servos raising up to tenderly caress the larger mech's chin. His first kiss was amazing, exhilarating even, and it was that day when Omega Supreme looked at Ratchet as someone more than a mere companion. Ratchet was his first love.

Title: Voice

Pairing: Omega Supreme/Ratchet

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex

Summary: (Droubble) Takes place sometime during The Great War, featuring a younger Omega and Ratchet.

Cradled in Omega Supreme's massive servo, Ratchet thrashed and moaned, condensation dribbling down the medbot's heated body. The giant mech's face shield was retracted, and his glossa laved Ratchet's abdomen, flicking over the medbot's plug, savoring the sweet tang of lubricant that trickled out. Ratchet jerked and dug his fingers under the seams of Omega's servo, tugging at wires that made the giant mech shudder in bliss. The giant mech quickened his ministrations, glossa rubbing faster and harder over Ratchet's groin, causing the smaller mech to tremble, dentals biting into his bottom lip.

"Don't silence yourself," Omega begged. "I want to hear your voice. Please."

Another brush of Omega's tongue was all it took. The sweet sounds of Ratchet's cries, the way he squirmed in pleasure, how his optics rolled back when overload struck, screaming out Omega's name at the top of his vocalizer was enough to trigger a powerful climax in the giant mech. It took all his willpower not to pass out from the intensity of it, but Ratchet blacked out, going limp in the giant mech's palm.

"My medic," Omega Supreme murmured, nuzzling and tracing his lips over Ratchet's face. "My beautiful medic. I'll always love you."

Title: Fare Thee Well

Pairing: Omega Supreme/Ratchet

Rating: G

Warnings: **Spoilers for the episode: A Bridge too Close Part II**, Angst

Summary: (Drabble) Ratchet's loss.

Ratchet had seen a lot of horrifying things in his existence, but nothing tore at his spark more than having to watch Omega being sucked into the malfunctioning space bridge. It stung even more not being able to do a damn thing to stop it.

Afterwards, his spark ached in agony, and he fought off the desire to just break down and sob. His friend, his love, was lost a second time. It was a hard blow to deal with. Yes, there was a possibility Omega was still alive somewhere, and there was an even greater possibility he was dead.

Title: Discovery

Pairing: Lockdown/Wreck-gar

Rating: G

Warnings: Crack! Pairing

Summary: (Droubble) Lockdown makes an annoying discovery.

He was getting soft in his old age. Lockdown had come to that realization several orbital cycles ago. While tracking an Allspark energy signature, Lockdown stumbled across a mech, covered in mud and sopping wet, wandering around some abandoned warehouses. He looked sad, lost, an easy target.

Wreck-gar was overjoyed when Lockdown transformed, throwing himself at the older mech in a flurry of handshakes, hugs, and unintelligible ramblings. Lockdown was taken aback by the enthusiastic greeting. Most mechs would have fled at the sight of him, but this bot was obviously naïve and quite possibly stupid. It would be easy for Lockdown to deactivate the mech and swipe any spark fragments he was carrying, but the kid was looking at him with such awe and trust that he couldn't find it in his spark to harm the junkbot. So, he tried to leave, but the younger mech followed him, pleading not to be left alone. Lockdown grudgingly allowed the bot aboard his ship. Perhaps the kid could be useful.

Many cycles later, Lockdown still had Wreck-gar with him. He wasn't such terrible company, despite his over cheerfulness and rambling nature. It didn't hurt that he had a cute aft either.

Title: Fun

Pairing: Lockdown/Wreck-gar

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex, Crack! pairing

Summary: (Droubble) Lockdown wants to have some fun….

"Want to have some fun, kid?" Lockdown leered.

"Fun?" Wreck-gar inquired. "What kind of fun?"

The younger mech squeaked as he was roughly pulled into a tight embrace and lifted onto a nearby berth. The bounty hunter wrapped Wreck-gar's legs around his hips, mindful of the spikes, and cupped the junkbot's aft, pushing their groins together. Mewling, Wreck-gar clung to Lockdown's neck, nibbling at the older mech's jaw, causing the bounty hunter to let out a soft moan.

"Retract your pelvic plating," Lockdown ordered. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy this."

"I'm sure I will," Wreck-gar chuckled, cheeks flushed.

The junkbot gasped when he felt Lockdown's exposed groin rub over his own, clutching the bounty hunter tighter to get more friction. A sharp cry came from Wreck-gar when Lockdown's fingers plunged inside him, thrusting in time to their swaying hips, fingers toying with sensitive wiring, nearly making the younger mech swoon. Wreck-gar lowered a servo, wrapping it around Lockdown's length. The bounty hunter hissed, dentals nipping hard on the junkbot's neck.

"Lockdown!"

Lockdown lips gruffly pressed over Wreck-gar's, drowning out the junkbot's cries as they both hit a violent overload. He definitely didn't regret allowing the kid to tag along with him.

Title: Affection

Pairing: Megatron/Lugnut

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: (Drabble) A rare moment of affection.

Lugnut, on both knees before Megatron, sighed in content as the Decepticon leader's servos stroked his helm and face, fingers lowering to brush over his lip components. Soft lips pressed against the top of Lugnut's helm, and he shuddered as those lips slowly trailed downward, teasing kisses raining along his face.

"Will you always remain loyal to me?" Megatron smirked.

"Yes, my Lord," Lugnut stammered. "I would follow you into the Pit itself!"

The smirk grew, and the kisses continued. Such affections from his lord were few and far between, so Lugnut made sure to savor every moment of it.

Title: Punishment

Pairing: Starscream/Lugnut/Blitzwing/Megatron

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex, non-con, rape, DP

Summary: (Droubble) Poor Starscream…

Megatron's form of punishment was an excruciating and cruel experience for Starscream, and no amount of begging or cajoling could get him spared. As Megatron watched from his throne, Starscream was forced to straddle Lugnut's hips, screaming when the larger mech painfully jammed inside of him, thrusting violently and giving the seeker no time to adjust. Blitzwing pressed against Starscream's back, squeezing in alongside Lugnut's. Sheer agony flared up his backside as he was brutally stretched. Rough fingers cruelly pinched and scraped his wings, intensifying the pain all ready overwhelming his body.

The tyrant rose from his throne and strode over to the trio, roughly grasping Starscream's helm and forcing his head back. The seeker knew what was expected of him and reluctantly parted his lips, knowing the pain would only get worse if he didn't comply. Megatron slammed his hips forward, groaning as slick warmth surrounded him, smirking at the humiliation and hatred that flashed in the seeker's optics.

The torment continued on for hours until Megatron grew bored and dismissed the seeker. Starscream hobbled back to his quarters, body covered in lubricants and port aching. He promised revenge upon the tyrant, and it was going to be horrendous.

Title: Not So Friendly Sparring Match

Pairing: Bumblebee/Wasp

Rating: PG

Warnings: mild violence

Summary: (Droubble) Takes place sometime during the episode: Autoboot Camp, at least in my sick fantasies. Sparring can have its perks.

Wasp let out an aggravated sigh when Sentinel ordered him to spare with Bumblebee. At least it would provide another fun opportunity to humiliate the little glitch, and he lunged after the yellow mech, stingers drawn and ready to shoot. It came as quite a shock to him when Bumblebee easily dodged his attack. The smaller mech ducked and weaved, and Wasp found himself distracted by the mech's swaying hips and aft. His legs and feet moved elegantly and any trace of clumsiness was gone. Determination was etched on Bee's face. Wasp knew then he was in for a tough match.

Bumblebee delivered a vicious kick to Wasp's side, sending him sprawling across the ground. The yellow mech used his feet to keep Wasp's arms pinned to the ground, applying enough pressure so that the green mech couldn't raise his servos to get a good aim. Wasp stopped struggling when Bumblebee's stinger charged and pointed directly at his face. The green mech's scowl dissipated when he noticed that he had a great view of Bee's groin. Despite the grief he was going to get from Sentinel and Ironhide for being defeated so easily, losing this sparring match wasn't so bad.

Title: Stolen Kiss

Pairing: Bumblebee/Wasp

Rating: PG

Warnings: mild violence

Summary: (Drabble) Takes place sometime during the episode: Autoboot Camp, at least in my sick fantasies. Wasp steals a kiss.

Bumblebee growled, "Leave me alone, Wasp."

The green mech had followed him into the sleeping quarters and was quietly staring at him. Bumblebee looked on in confusion as Wasp lowered his face guard, exposing more of his mouth. The yellow mech let out a panicked yell when Wasp pounced him, arms wrapping possessively around his waist and lips aggressively slamming over his own.

Bumblebee snarled in rage, ramming his servo into the side of Wasp's face. The green mech stumbled back, clutching his bruised cheek as Bumblebee bolted out the door. A smirk grew. He would get Bee another time.

Title: In the Showers

Pairing: Bumblebee/Longarm; Wasp

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex, voyeur

Summary: (Droubble) Takes place sometime during the episode: Autoboot Camp, at least in my sick fantasies. Wasp stumbles across something he shouldn't see.

The sounds of soft moaning drew Wasp toward the shower room, and he looked around the corner, gaping at what he saw. Through the rise of steam and spraying water, were Bumblebee and Longarm. Bumblebee was cradled in Longarm's lap, squirming and whimpering as the larger mech gently rocked his hips. Wasp became transfixed at the erotic sight. He licked his lips and retracted his pelvic armor, grasping his plug and pumping. Lust, anger, and jealousy flooded his processor. It should have been him interfacing Bumblebee, not the long armed freak.

"Longarm!" Bumblebee whined, slamming his hips down. "Primus! Please!"

"Not so loud, little Bee," Longarm murmured, giving Bee's aft a hard smack. "We wouldn't want someone walking in on us."

"Then make me be quiet," Bumblebee challenged.

Wasp bit into his bottom lip, stifling out a moan when Longarm passionately kissed the smaller mech and increased the tempo of his thrusting hips. The green mech also increased his movements, imagining the tight warmth of Bumblebee's port encasing him and how the mech would writhe beneath him and scream his name. He would claim Bumblebee as his own, and he wasn't going to let Longarm get in the way again.

Title: Pleasant Dreams

Pairing: Bumblebee/Wasp

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex

Summary: (Drabble) Takes place sometime during the episode: Autoboot Camp, at least in my sick fantasies. Too bad it's all just a dream.

"Tell me you like it," Wasp murmured, glossa trailing over Bumblebee's cheek, buried deep inside the yellow mech.

"I like it," Bumblebee mewled, servos clawing at Wasp's hip.

"Tell me I'm better than Longarm," Wasp snarled, giving a sharp, violent thrust that made Bee wail in pleasure.

"You're better!" Bumblebee cried. "You're so much better than Longarm!"

"Tell me who you belong to," Wasp growled, dentals grazing over the smaller mech's neck.

"You!" Bumblebee whined. "I belong to you, Wasp!"

Wasp woke from recharge panting and aroused, cursing under his breath that it was nothing more than a pleasant dream.


	2. Lockdown Centered

Installment 2 Pairings:

Lockdown/Prowl: 7

Lockdown/Swindle: 3

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing. Please don't sue.

Title: Dream

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex

Summary: (Drabble) Nothing but a dream.

"Lockdown."

The older mech shuddered at the sound his name being whimpered by Prowl, who was writhing in pleasure beneath him. Lockdown slowly and gently ran his servo over Prowl's chassis, trailing downward to brush over the younger mech's arousal as he languidly thrust his hips, moaning as the ninjabot's hips rocked against him.

"I love you, Lockdown! Please, I love you!"

The bounty hunter woke from recharge, yelling as he overloaded. He let out an agitated sigh as the aftershocks faded, and his pelvic plating grew damp.

"Slag it. I'm too old to be having wet dreams. Damn kid."

Title: Lockdown's Ultimate Nightmare

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex, D/s, bondage, spank

Summary: (Droubble) Most disturbing dream ever to Lockdown.

"Please, master," Lockdown whimpered.

The bounty hunter's wrists were chained above him on the berth, binds looping under his knees, forcing his legs to bend back to his chassis, leaving his intimate areas exposed. Prowl was standing over him, grinning wickedly, holding up a steel paddle that sparked with electricity.

"Please what, slave?" Prowl growled, rubbing the paddle over the bounty hunter's aft, increasing the voltage as he stroked it along the older mech's port.

"Ngh! Ah!" Lockdown gasped. "Take me, please, master!"

"No," Prowl answered.

Lockdown screamed when the paddle slammed over his aft, sending jolts of electricity racing up his backside. Pleasure and agony swarmed his sensors, body throbbing as climax approached.

Prowl chuckled, "You're all ready close to overloading. Hmm, my beautiful, filthy slave. Overload for me. Overload for your master now!"

"Ah!! Master!" Lockdown shouted, thrashing wildly. "Please, more!"

The blows ceased, and the bounty hunter let out a strangled wail as the handle of the paddle eased inside of his body, causing him to spasm violently as the electricity coursed through his internal circuitry, overloading instantly.

Lockdown woke up cursing. He didn't know what was more horrifying: the dream itself or that he was aroused.

Title: So Close

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild violence

Summary: (Droubble) Lockdown was so close….

"Please, kid, let me have you."

Prowl squirmed in Lockdown's grip, shivering when the bounty hunter's glossa slid along his neck, moaning as the older mech's servo massaged his aft.

"Please, kid, I won't hurt you."

Offlining his optics, Prowl considered, mewling as Lockdown licked and nipped his jaw, jolting as Lockdown cupped his groin, toying underneath the seams.

"See how good I can make you feel? I could make you feel even better if you'll let me."

Prowl nodded, letting lust get the better of him. Lockdown grinned, nuzzling the ninjabot's cheek before capturing the ninjabot's lips with a searing kiss, glossa slipping past to flick across Prowl's, fingers so close to unlatching the younger mech's pelvic armor.

"Prowl, where are you?"

Lockdown's audio picked up on the com signal, recognizing Optimus' voice. Prowl's optics widened under the visor. A pained grunt came from the bounty hunter as Prowl kneed him the abdomen, doubling over as the younger mech transformed into alt-mode and sped away. Lockdown cursed and slammed his fist into a nearby tree, causing fragments of wood to fly into the air. The next time he came across Optimus, he promised to do the same to him.

Title: So Close, Yet Again

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: R

Warnings: mild violence

Summary: (Droubble; sequel to my So Close droubble)

After months of fruitless tracking and stalking, Lockdown had finally managed to capture Prowl, pinning him down to the forest floor and kissing him senseless. The ninjabot writhed and whined, actually whined, in need, and it drove Lockdown wild with lust, groin plating sliding back.

"Please, kid?" Lockdown murmured, nuzzling the smaller mech's neck. "I'll make you feel so good. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Prowl bit his bottom lip, nodded, and retracted his plating. Grinning wide, Lockdown resumed passionately kissing Prowl, positioning himself between the ninjabot's spread legs. He was so close to finally…

"Prowl?"

Both mechs froze. Lockdown recognized the voice. Bumblebee. The little slagger had the worst timing. The bounty hunter kept Prowl pinned down and covered the bot's mouth with his servo, hoping to keep him quiet until the yellow mech ventured away, but that didn't go over to well with Prowl. He panicked, thrashing to get away and accidentally kneeing Lockdown's unprotected plug. Prowl jostled free and darted off through the woods. As Lockdown toppled over, grimacing in sheer agony, hissing every curse he ever learned, the bounty hunter made a mental note to add Bumblebee to his slag list alongside Optimus Prime.

Title: Poncho

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex

Summary: (Droubble) Prowl really likes that Poncho.

Lockdown hated the cold, and he hated wearing the poncho, but it was a necessity to keep his joints from stiffening up. Prowl loved it and always became playful whenever Lockdown wore it.

He sauntered up to Lockdown, playfully tugging on the material while sultrily wiggling his aft, urging the larger mech to lay back on the floor. He slid under the poncho, placing gentle kisses along the larger mech's groin. The plating slid back, and Prowl wrapped his lips around the bounty hunter's growing arousal, sucking lightly before trailing up the Lockdown's body, head popping out the neckline in front of the older mech's face, kissing him hungrily.

"Want you, Lockdown," Prowl murmured. "Please, now."

Wrapping his arms around Prowl's back, servos rubbing up and down the younger mech's back, Lockdown gave a sharp thrust, groaning from the searing heat that enveloped him. Prowl moaned and rocked his hips, lips passionately attacking Lockdown's. Prowl's frenzied kisses and body rubbing so deliciously over his own was exhilarating. Their chest plates retracted, and their sparks merged, escalating the pleasure. Lockdown assaulted Prowl's neck with frantic bites and licks as they both peaked. Perhaps wearing the poncho wasn't such a bad thing.

Title: Favorite Flavor

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex, facial

Summary: (Droubble) Fun with energon.

"Hold still," Prowl giggled, over energized, tipping over a cube of energon.

Lockdown jerked as the cool liquid trickled down his groin and snapped, "That's cold, brat!"

"Then I better warm it up for you," Prowl chuckled.

Prowl lowered to his knees in front of Lockdown. The bounty hunter shuddered as the ninjabot's head lowered and laved him.

"Hmm, delicious," Prowl murmured, lapping away a droplet of lubricant. "You're my favorite flavor."

"Stop teasing kid," Lockdown snapped, "or I'll…Oh Primus! Slag!"

Prowl's mouth wrapped around him and slowly bobbed up and down, causing the older mech to moan as slick warmth engulfed him. Lockdown's fingers clawed at the chair as Prowl hummed, and the vibration created a jolt of pleasure, causing the bounty hunter to teeter over the edge of overload. The ninjabot removed his lips, grasping the older mech's length, pumping vigorously.

"Let go, Lockdown," Prowl murmured, optics half lidded, lips parting and glossa flicking out.

The erotic sight was too much for Lockdown. Climax struck hard, and the bounty hunter let out a loud cry, lubricant spurting and splashing along Prowl's chin, glossa, and cheeks. Panting, Lockdown reached for another cube of energon.

"Your turn, darlin'," Lockdown leered.

Title: A Trophy on the Wall

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: dark, no happy ending, non-con, rape

Summary: (Droubble; What if Lockdown succeeded in the episode: Thrill of the Hunt?) He's nothing more than trophy on the wall.

A/N: stellar cycle--1 year (according to wikipedia anyway)

His teammates were gone. Dead. Alive. He didn't know. Perhaps it was better that way. It gave him some small shred of hope that he would be saved from the nightmare that was now his life. His days were spent mounted to a wall, chains binding his arms and legs, and he ached all over from the painful stretch of his limbs. The torment only intensified when Lockdown grew bored and decided to play with Prowl, surprisingly tender whenever kissing his face, cautiously groping his armor and toying with wires hidden underneath the seams, softly suckling and stroking his spark, and interfacing him so gently as if he were made of glass and would shatter at the slightest rough touch.

Lockdown often told him was the greatest trophy ever collected and took extra care to keep Prowl's armor clean, polished, and scratch free. His internal systems were closely monitored and kept in tip top shape. He was often force fed as well.

Stellar cycles passed. Life continued as did the bounty hunter's daily nightmarish routine, but Prowl still clung to hope that one day he would be free. For now, though, he was nothing but a trophy on the wall.

Title: First Encounter

Pairing: Lockdown/Swindle

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: (Droubble) First encounter with Swindle and Lockdown.

Lockdown didn't normally take on the role of good Samaritan, but there were some things he couldn't stand the sight of. Rape was one of them. So, when he saw a tan and purple mech being dragged toward an alley by three larger mechs, pleading to be let go as the mechs laughed and pawed at his groin and aft, Lockdown reacted. The mechs were weaklings and easily disposed of.

"Thank you," the purple mech beamed.

"Yeah, whatever," Lockdown grumbled, turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Lockdown turned, gasping when the smaller mech leaped up, arms wrapped tightly around the bounty hunter's spiked neck, and proceeded to passionately kiss him. The purple mech then shoved two items into Lockdown's good servo before running off. The bounty hunter gazed down at the items: a high-grade grenade and a data pad with a com link and name. Swindle. Smirking, Lockdown walked off wondering how long he should wait before giving the tan and purple mech a call.

Title: Hook

Pairing: Lockdown/Swindle

Rating: M

Warnings: groping

Summary: (Drabble) Swindle seems to have thing for dangerous mechs.

Lockdown trailed his hook along Swindle's thigh, enjoying how the smaller mech trembled and whimpered from the contact.

"Hmm, you're really enjoying this," Lockdown chuckled.

The bounty hunter smirked when Swindle's pelvic plating slid back, arousal rising up, and the bounty hunter gently ran his hook over it.

"You're really starting to heat up," Lockdown snickered, leaning over to nip at Swindle's neck. "You have a thing for dangerous mechs, little bot?"

Swindle reached for Lockdown's groin, giving it a teasing rub, eliciting a low groan from the older mech.

"Well, I do have a thing for you," Swindle leered.

Title: Dealing

Pairing: Lockdown/Swindle

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex

Summary: (Drabble) How Lockdown and Swindle negotiate a deal.

"Ah! Twenty percent off!" Swindle moaned.

The purple and tan mech was straddling the bounty hunter, arms braced against Lockdown's chassis, slamming his aft down on the older mech.

"Ngh!" Lockdown grunted, gripping Swindle's hips tightly. "C'mon. You can give me a better deal."

The bounty hunter flipped the Swindle over, hooking the bot's legs over his shoulders, driving himself deeper and harder, leaning down to bite and suck on Swindle's neck.

"Primus!" Swindle cried. "Forty percent off, but only because you're my favorite customer!"

Smirking, Lockdown slammed his lips over Swindle's, glossas battling for dominance as they both overloaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Discliamer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing. The pairings of this installment are:

Ironhide/Bumblebee/Wasp-1

Bumblebee/Wasp-1

Bumblebee/Waspinator-2

Megatron/Optimus Prime-1

Lugnut/Wreck-gar-1

Megatron/Wreck-gar/Lugnut/Blitzwing-1

Title: Two Against One

Pairing: Ironhide/Bumblebee/Wasp

Rating: R

Warnings: some groping and grinding

Summary: (Droubble; Takes place sometime during Autoboot Camp, at least in my sick fantasies.) Ironhide and Wasp want to show Bumblebee a good time, but the yellow mech isn't interested.

"Hold him still, Ironhide," Wasp growled.

Bumblebee thrashed violently in a panicked state as the red mech pinned his arms behind his back.

"Stop struggling," Wasp chuckled. "You'll enjoy this."

The yellow mech jerked in shock as Wasp cupped his groin, rubbing hard. Wasp's lips descended over his own, muffling out his protests.

"Just relax," Ironhide murmured nipping at Bumblebee's neck. "We'll take good care of you."

Whimpering, Bumblebee relaxed in Ironhide's grip, knowing he wasn't strong enough to break free. Wasp moved in closer, servos gripping the yellow mech's hips and grinding his pelvic armor over Bee's groin. The plating along Wasp's groin retracted, and he groaned when he made contact with Bumblebee's body. Ironhide freed his own arousal, shuddering as he pressed it against Bumblebee's aft.

"Open up," Wasp murmured, "and we'll show you a good time."

"C'mon," Ironhide coaxed. "You owe us for getting us all those extra transform-ups."

Snarling, Bumblebee kneed Wasp's unprotected plug, sending the mech staggering back in agony. He then swung his leg backwards, giving Ironhide the same treatment. Both mechs toppled over as Bumblebee ran from the room.

"You're going to pay for this, Bumble-bot," Wasp growled, writhing on the floor. "Slagger!"

Title: Hiding Spot

Pairing: Bumblebee/Wasp

Rating: R

Warnings: some groping and grinding

Summary: (Droubble; Takes place sometime during Autoboot Camp, at least in my sick fantasies.) Pinned down on the training course, Wasp has an interesting way of getting Bumblebee to be a shield for him.

"Get out!" Bumblebee hissed.

"You get out!" Wasp snarled back.

"I was here first!" Bumblebee growled.

Wasp sighed in frustration. The two mechs were on the training course, hiding behind a wall as projectiles flew past them, and neither were willing to give up their hiding place. A wicked through came to Wasp, and he grinned evilly. The green mech sidled closer to Bee, rubbing his groin against the yellow mech's aft.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Bumblebee gasped. "Are you glitched in the processor?! Stop!"

Wasp ignored Bumblebee, trailing his lips over the yellow mech's horn as he ground himself harder against the bot.

"Ever interface out in public before?" Wasp inquired, reaching over to trace his fingers over Bumblebee's pelvic plating. "You should give it a try. You're all ready heating up rather nicely." He nipped the yellow mech's neck. "Does the thought of possibly getting caught excite you? I bet you're just aching for me to shove my plug--"

Bumblebee cried out and scrambled out, not letting Wasp finish, several projectiles striking him as he ran off. With all the weapons targeting Bee, Wasp was able to finish the course untouched grinning in smug satisfaction all the way.

Title: Confrontation

Pairing: Bumblebee/Waspinator

Rating: PG

Warnings: mild violence

Summary: (Drabble) Finally confronted…

"Finish it, Bumble-bot," Waspinator growled.

The green mech was kneeling on the ground, armor dented and scratched, sparking wires hanging out from open wounds. Bumblebee stood above the mech, stingers drawn and glowing from charging energy, panting from the exertion of battle. Gritting his dentals, Bumblebee collapsed to his knees, head hanging low.

"Why Bumble-bot not finish Waspinator?" the green mech snarled, coughing up energon.

"I can't kill you," Bumblebee whimpered. "Not after what I did to you."

Waspinator smirked, tackling Bumblebee to the ground, glossa laving the yellow bot's face.

"Why?" Bumblebee gasped.

"Because Waspinator can't kill Bumble-bot either."

Title: Mine and Yours

Pairing: Bumblebee/Waspinator

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex

Summary: (Drabble) Pointless smut.

"Ngh! Oh!" Bumblebee cried. "Wasp!"

Two of Waspinator's servos grasped the underside of Bumblebee's thighs, lifting the yellow mech up and down, moaning from the tight heat squeezing him. His second servo pumped Bumblebee's arousal, and the third delved inside the yellow mech's chassis, fingering the smaller mech's spark, engorged from arousal. Bumblebee tilted his head to the side, lips parting and glossa flicking over Waspinator's lip components. Mewling, Waspinator opened his mouth, long glossa rubbing over Bumblebee's.

"Bumble…Bee," Waspinator murmured. "Mine."

"Yes, yours," Bumblebee gasped. "And you're mine."

Both mechs cried out in bliss as overload washed over them.

Title: Pet

Pairing: Optimus/Megatron

Rating: M

Warnings: mech sex

Summary: (Droubble) A leader once, he is now nothing but a pet.

Optimus shifted uncomfortably on the floor, kneeling before Megatron's throne. A collar circled around his neck, and a chain looped through it, connecting to the tyrant's throne. For months he had been held prisoner, subjected to every one of Megatron's degrading and perverse fancies, and worse still, he didn't know the exact fate of his teammates. All Megatron told him was that they were functioning and comfortable, and it would stay that way as long as he behaved himself.

Prime shivered when the tyrant caressed his helm, fingers trailing down to tug on the chain. Optimus knew what was expected of him, and he rose up, climbing onto the throne and straddling Megatron's legs. The tyrant's pelvic plating retracted, and Optimus did the same, grimacing when he felt the Decepticon leader's arousal press against him. Grabbing Prime's hips, Megatron forced the younger mech down, eliciting a sharp cry from the smaller bot as he was roughly impaled. Optimus was only allowed a few moments to adjust before Megatron started a violent and fast pace. Megatron kissed Prime's neck, laughing when the bot tried to twist away in disgust.

"I hate you," Optimus snarled.

"I know, my beautiful pet," Megatron chuckled.

Title: Rescue

Pairing: Lugnut/Wreck-gar

Rating: G

Warnings: crack! pairing

Summary: (Drabble) Lugnut drags Wreck-gar out of the river.

Wreck-gar spat up water as he was dragged out of the river. He shook off mud and an occasional fish before gazing over at his rescuer, Lugnut.

"Thanks for helping me," Wreck-gar beamed. "Why did you do it? Do you like me?"

The larger mech blushed and sputtered, "You're an annoying glitch!" He softened upon seeing Wreck-gar's solemn expression. "However…you may prove useful to the Decepticon cause."

Wreck-gar smiled, and he embraced Lugnut, kissing the mech's cheek. "Aw, you do like me!"

Lugnut blushed brighter and snarled, "Remove your arms or I'm going to throw you back into the river."

Title: Initiation

Pairing: Wreck-gar/Megatron/Lugnut/Blitzwing

Rating: M

Warnings: crack! pairing, mech sex

Summary: (Droubble) Wreck-gar gets initiated into the Decepticon ranks.

Wreck-gar whimpered as he was roughly stretched and filled. His fingers dug into the berth, and his head thrashed from side to side. Megatron spread the junkbot's legs further apart and gave a sharp thrust, eliciting a sharp cry. Another pleasured shout was ripped from Wreck-gar's vocalizer as Lugnut's pincher gently cradled and rubbed his arousal. Fingers delved into the junkbot's open chassis, stroking the pulsing spark fragment. After a few more strokes, Blitzwing lowered his head and lapped at the fragment, causing Wreck-gar to buck and scream.

"Do you pledge loyalty to me until the day you cease to function?" Megatron growled.

The tyrant pulled out, pressing and rubbing against Wreck-gar's port in slow, teasing movements. The other two Decepticons ceased their movements, keeping Wreck-gar pinned down.

"Yes! Yes!"

The junkbot let out a piercing scream when the three mechs continued their ministrations, sensors assaulted by overwhelming pleasure. Overload struck, and the last thing he felt before passing out was a hot brand pressing above his chassis.

When Wreck-gar woke, he found himself wrapped in Lugnut's arms. The larger mech was tracing his pincher over the branded Decepticon symbol on Wreck-gar's chest plates. Smiling, Wreck-gar snuggled into Lugnut's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

This installment's pairings include:

Skywarp/Prowl:4

Sunstorm/Bumblebee: 4

Skywarp/Prowl/Sunstorm/Bumblebee:1

Longarm/Bumblebee: 1

Ironhide/Bumblebee/Wasp: 1

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this fic. I appreciate your kind remarks. :)

Title: Mercy

Pairing: Skywarp/Prowl

Rating: G

Warnings: crack! pairing

Summary: (1/1) Prowl helps out Skywarp.

"Please, don't hurt me," Skywarp whimpered.

Prowl gazed down at the trembling seeker. Both of the mech's wings had been blown off during battle, and his leg thrusters hadn't fared much better. Prowl had overheard Starscream deeming Skywarp useless and was about to forcibly remove the spark fragment from the seeker's chassis until the ninjabot intervened. Starscream and the rest of the clones abandoned Skywarp, leaving his fate in the servos of Prowl.

Prowl kneeled, extending his servo to Skywarp. "I won't harm you. Come with me. I want to help you."

Skywarp extended a shaky servo, gripping Prowl's tightly.

Title: Savior

Pairing: Sunstorm/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: crack! pairing

Summary: (1/1) Sunstorm helps out Bumblebee.

Bumblebee groaned as he slowly came back online. He gasped in terror when his vision focused and he came face to face with Sunstorm. The seeker was grinning wide, cradling the smaller mech in his arms. Snarling, Bumblebee scrambled out of Sunstorm's hold, stingers activating.

"I mean you no harm, little beauty," Sunstorm chuckled. "Thundercracker knocked you unconscious. I merely pulled you from battle to keep you safe. It would be a shame for such a lovely mech to be deactivated. You're free to go."

Bumblebee turned to flee, but stopped and muttered, "Thank you."

Sunstorm's smile grew even wider.

Title: Acceptance

Pairing: Skywarp/Prowl

Rating: G

Warnings: crack! pairing

Summary: (1/1) Even though he's accepted by the Autobots, Skywarp is still terrified.

Being in a base surrounded by Autobots was a terrifying experience for Skywarp. Ratchet had agreed to repair the damaged seeker, which only fueled more of Skywarp's terror. He ran wildly around the base, pleading not to be harmed, finally scrambling up Prowl's tree and hiding amongst the branches. The ninjabot climbed up after him, sitting beside the trembling seeker, causing Skywarp to whimper in fright.

"Please trust me," Prowl murmured. "You won't be hurt. You need to be repaired."

Skywarp gnawed on his bottom lip and blurted out, "Will you hold my servo?"

Prowl smiled warmly and answered, "Sure."

Title: Stalker

Pairing: Sunstorm/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: crack! pairing

Summary: (1/1) Bumblebee has a stalker.

Bumblebee let out an agitated sigh as he approached Sunstorm. The yellow seeker had been stalking him for over a month.

"Why do you keep following me?" Bumblebee snarled.

"How can you expect me to stay away from such a beautiful bot?" Sunstorm mused, gently grasping Bumblebee's servo, kissing it. "I want to spend time with you….get to know you better, little beauty."

Bumblebee huffed and rolled his optics.

"It's true," Sunstorm murmured. "I can't get you out of my mind. Please, just stay with me for a little while."

"Fine," Bumblebee grumbled, "but no funny business."

"Agreed," Sunstorm beamed.

Title: Crush

Pairing: Skywarp/Prowl

Rating: G

Warnings: crack! pairing

Summary: (1/1) Skywarp has a crush and wants something from Prowl….

Skywarp cautiously sidled up to Prowl. He fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Something on your mind, Warp?" Prowl asked, causing the seeker to jerk in fear.

"Um, I was wondering if I could kiss you," Skywarp mumbled.

"Wh-what?" Prowl choked out.

"I'm sorry!" Skywarp cried. "Of course you wouldn't want to kiss a wretched thing like m-mmph!"

Prowl grasped the seeker's helm, lowering the larger mech's face until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Skywarp moaned and parted his lips, glossa gliding over Prowl's. All traces of fear were gone in Skywarp, and he pinned Prowl, kissing back eagerly.

Title: Savior 2

Pairing: Sunstorm/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: crack! pairing

Summary: (1/1) Sunstorm to the rescue again.

"Been hiding something, hmm?" Starscream snarled.

Sunstorm scowled, keeping Bumblebee blocked behind him. He thought he had been discreet when slipping away to meet with Bumblebee.

"Hand him over, and I'll forgive you," Starscream snarled, leering over at Bumblebee.

Sunstorm, infuriated, attacked the other seeker. The fight was short, and Starscream fled, not willing to risk being injured by his clone.

"That's the second time you've helped me out," Bumblebee chuckled.

"Would it be in bad taste to ask for a kiss as a reward?" Sunstorm snickered.

Smirking, Bumblebee cupped Sunstorm's cheek, urging the seeker down, lips pressing together sweetly.

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Skywarp/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: crack! pairing, oral

Summary: (1/1) First time…

A muffled mewl passed Skywarp's vocalizer, lips and glossa swiping over Prowl's arousal, as the ninjabot's mouth engulfed his own. Both mechs were laying on their sides, fingers massaging every inch of armor they could reach, digits snaking beneath the seams to tweak sensitive wires. Prowl and Skywarp wildly thrust their hips as the pleasure intensified, each letting out muffled cries as they overloaded, swallowing down the lubricant that spurted into their mouths, causing both to pant from the aftershocks.

Afterwards, with Prowl sleeping peacefully and snuggled in Skywarp's arms, the seeker smiled and rained soft kisses along the ninjabot's helm.

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Sunstorm/Bumblebee

Rating: M

Warnings: crack! pairing, handjob

Summary: (1/1) First time…

"Oh! Primus!" Bumblebee cried, back arching against Sunstorm's chassis.

"Hmm, your voice is lovely, so lovely," Sunstorm murmured, servo pumping fast. "Are you enjoying yourself, little beauty?"

"Ah! Yes!" Bumblebee wailed as the seeker's fingers delved lower, easing inside his body.

Sunstorm nibbled along Bumblebee's jaw and neck, whispering into his audio, "You're so exquisite. Everything pales in comparison to you."

"Sunstorm!" Bee screamed.

The yellow seeker clutched the overloading mech, raining kisses over his face. "My name sounds so sweet coming from your lips."

Bumblebee murmured groggily, "I'd like to hear you scream."

"Later," Sunstorm chuckled. "Rest. Now."

Title: Intertwined

Pairing: Skywarp/Prowl/Bumblebee/Sunstorm

Rating: M

Warnings: crack! pairings, anal, moresome

Summary: (1/1) Skywarp, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Sunstorm spend some time together.

Glossas dueling for dominance, Prowl and Bumblebee moaned as they were pushed together, their groins rubbing over one another. Skywarp thrust hard against Prowl's aft, and Sunstorm did the same with Bumblebee, keeping the two smaller mechs pinned together. The yellow seeker leaned over, passionately kissing Skywarp, servo caressing Prowl's hip as the purple seeker massaged Bumblebee's thigh. Condensation trickled down all four mechs trembling frames as steam rose from their heated armor. All four let out screams, curses, and endearments as climax struck them violently, sending the mechs tumbling into darkness from the sheer intensity of it.

Title: Embrace

Pairing: Longarm/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: (1/1; Takes place during Autoboot Camp, at least in my twisted head.) Tender alone time with Longarm.

Bumblebee sighed happily as he nuzzled the nape of Longarm's neck. The larger mech drew Bumblebee in closer to his chassis, arms enclosing the smaller mech in a warm embrace. Bumblebee tilted his helm back, languidly pressing his lips over Longarm's, and the larger mech let out an appreciative mewl. All stress from the horrendous day of training ebbed away when he was nestled in Longarm's safe and loving arms, and the two continued to lazily kiss until recharge claimed them.

However, they were being watched. Wasp stormed off in a jealous rage, plotting on how to claim Bumblebee.

Title: Drugged

Pairing: Ironhide/Bumblebee/Wasp

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, DP, non-con

Summary: (1/1; Takes place sometime during Autoboot Camp, at least in my twisted head.) Bumblebee gets a nasty surprise in his energon.

Bumblebee cursed and thrashed as Ironhide and Wasp descended on him, servos rubbing up on and down on his heated frame. The energon he had just drank in the mess hall had been spiked with an aphrodisiac, and Bumblebee could guess who the culprits were.

"Rotten slaggers!" Bumblebee spat as his assailants' wandering servos sent pleasurable tingles coursing through his sensors.

"Aw, don't be so mean," Ironhide chuckled.

"Just enjoy yourself, Bumblebot," Wasp snickered.

Tugged down, Bumblebee was positioned on Ironhide's waist with Wasp pressed behind him. Desire flooded his processor, and he slid back his plating, unable to resist the overpowering lust. Ironhide shuddered as Wasp grasped his shaft and guided it to Bumblebee's opening. The smaller mech moaned as Ironhide slowly entered him, trembling as Wasp brushed over his stretched port.

"Please, more," Bumblebee moaned, processor hazed over by lust.

Wasp eased in alongside Ironhide, causing all three mechs to yowl. Bumblebee screamed as he was slammed into, each mech attacking his neck and shoulders with rough bites and kisses. Overload was fierce, knocking Bumblebee out.

Upon waking, Bumblebee was surprised to find the two mechs sleeping alongside him, each with an arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. I greatly appreciate it. This installment's pairings include:

Bumblebee/Lockdown; hinted Bumblebee/Prowl-1---Written for Mrs. Bumblebee (came up with prompt)

Bumblebee/Waspinator-1---Written for Mrs. Bumblebee (came up with prompt)

Prowl/Yoketron-5

Shockwave(Longarm)/Bumblebee-5

Shockwave/Bumblebee; Megatron-2

Shockwave/Bumblebee/Megatron-1

Megatron/Bumblebee; Shockwave-1

Megatron/Bumblebee-1

Bumblebee/Jazz/Jetfire/Jetstorm

Jazz/Bumblebee-1

Jetfire/Bumblebee/Jetstorm-1

Starscream/Swindle-2

Title: Curious

Pairing: Bumblebee/Lockdown; hinted Bumblebee/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: oral, fingering, non-con

Summary: (AU) Lockdown is curious.

For months Lockdown was plagued with sensual dreams of a small yellow mech. He didn't understand this obsessive curiosity with such an annoying mech. Curiosity gnawed away at him until he snapped. It was easy tracking the Autobot and even easier to knock him out.

"Bumblebee," Lockdown growled.

The bounty hunter caressed the Autobot's cheek, fingers trailing down to fondle his chassis. He then cupped Bumblebee's groin, causing the smaller mech to shift and moan. Lockdown watched in shock at the younger mech's plating slid away, arousal pushing up. Grinning wickedly, Lockdown leaned down and tasted Bumblebee's arousal, savoring the sweet taste.

"Ungh…Pr--Prowl," Bumblebee murmured.

Lockdown chuckled, "Now that's interesting."

The bounty hunter swallowed Bumblebee's length as he thrust a finger inside the smaller mech's body. Bumblebee's body shook violently from the pleasurable sensation, and he regained consciousness.

"What the frag?!" Bumblebee screamed in panic. "Get off me!"

Lockdown grunted in pain as one of Bumblebee's stingers shot him in the cheek, causing the bounty to stumble back. Bumblebee darted off.

Lockdown snickered as he rubbed his cheek, "Feisty. I like that."

Getting a mere taste of Bumblebee did little to curb his curiosity. He wanted more of the little mech, and he would get more.

Title: Mine

Pairing: Waspinator/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: mild violence

Summary: (AU) Waspinator to the rescue?

"Stupid bots," Waspinator growled as he flew through the night sky.

The Autobots and Decepticons were fighting as usual, over what Waspinator didn't know and didn't care. He had hoped to capture Bumblebee and enact his vengeance, but the fight was too heated. He was about to fly away when he spotted Bumblebee laying flat on the ground with Megatron aiming his fusion cannon at the Autobot.

"Decepticon can't kill Bumble-bot!" Waspinator bellowed.

He swooped down and snagged Bumblebee, carrying the smaller mech into the air.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Waspinator yelled.

Megatron, enraged, fired his cannon, grazing over Waspinator's wing, blowing it clean off. Waspinator yowled in pain and desperately tried to keep himself airborne for as long as possible, but he eventually started to fall. He shielded Bumblebee against his body as they crashed, minimizing the violent impact for the smaller mech. Waspinator wasn't so lucky. The fall ended up snapping off his right leg.

"You saved me…why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Only Waspinator allowed to kill Bumble-bot," Waspinator growled.

"You could have dropped me," Bumblebee stated. "I would have fallen to my death."

Waspinator crossed his arms and stammered, "Waspinator…want to come up with…a more gruesome and painful death for Bumble-bot!"

Shaking his helm and smiling, Bumblebee embraced the larger mech. Waspinator hissed from the warm and soft contact from the smaller mech. It had been ages since he felt another's tender embrace, and it felt wonderful. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and laved the top of Bumblebee's helm and horns with his long glossa.

Bumblebee's optics widened, and he broke the embrace. "Did you…just lick me?"

"Bumble-bot imagining things!" Waspinator snapped, face flushing crimson. "Waspinator would never lick such a disgusting bot!"

Bumblebee ran his servo over his helm, finding it covered in wet warmth. "Your drool is all over me."

Waspinator's face turned an even brighter shade of red, and he blinked a few times before snarling, "Bumble-bot escaped death tonight, but Bumble-bot won't be so lucky next time!"

Waspinator hobbled away and grabbed his leg, attempting to reattach it as he spat out curses. Bumblebee watched as Waspinator disappeared into the night, a sad smile forming.

Title: Denied Love

Pairing: Prowl/Yoketron

Rating: G

Warnings: angst

Summary: (Takes place during Prowl's training with Yoketron) Yoketron does his best to ignore temptation.

"Sensei...master…I…love you," Prowl stated. Shocked, frowning in refusal, Yoketron brushed past Prowl's extended servo while grumbling, "Squash such thoughts and emotions, Prowl. It is inappropriate for a teacher and student."

"Please…master I know…" Prowl stated.

Yoketron interrupted, tone cruel and unflinching, "You are young, inexperienced. You know nothing."

Prowl's shoulders slumped from the rejection, watching Yoketron's cool form retreat, never once looking back. If Prowl could have seen Yoketron's face, he would have seen sorrow filling his master's in his private quarters, Yoketron slumped to his knees and sobbed to himself, "I am sorry, Prowl. I love you too."

Title: Tangled Web

Pairing: Prowl/Yoketron

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, bondage

Summary: (Takes place during Prowl's training with Yoketron)

Prowl sighed in agitation. Fifty orbital cycles had passed since Yoketron's rejection, and he had spent that time lost in training, mainly trying to master climbing up numerous coils hanging from the ceiling. He was tangled in the coils now, unable to wriggle free. Reluctantly, he called out to Yoketron for help and his sensei answered. Yoketron climbed up after Prowl, tugging on the coils and then slipping, lips brushing over Prowl's. The two locked optics and froze.

"Sensei?" Prowl whimpered.

The sadness in Prowl's optics and voice drove Yoketron over the edge. Consequences be damned. He slammed his lips over Prowl's in a frenzied kiss, and Prowl eagerly returned that passion. Prowl whimpered when Yoketron drew him closer, groins rubbing together.

"Yes, please," Prowl murmured, struggling with the coils wrapped around his servos and heels. Face flushed with arousal, he retracted his pelvic plating. "Make me yours, master."

Yoketron traced his fingers over Prowl's slick port. "My beautiful, student."

Yoketron took his time gently preparing Prowl, ever mindful to the ninjabot's pleasure, arousal spiraling out of control from the sweet sounds his student was making.

"Please, now," Prowl begged.

"Prowl," Yoketron murmured, gently easing inside.

"Sen--sensei!" Prowl cried as he was impaled, pleasure overwhelming his circuits. "I love you!"

Yoketron nuzzled Prowl's neck and stated, "I love you too. I am sorry…it took me so long to admit it."

They kissed sweetly, glossa rubbing over one another to match the sensual rhythm of their thrusting hips. Neither bot had experienced such pleasure as being wrapped in each other's arms, and both overloaded with loud screams, curses, and endearments.

Title: Unrequited Love

Pairing: Prowl/Yoketron; Warpath

Rating: G

Warnings: angst

Summary: (Takes place during Prowl's training with Yoketron) Warpath is jealous.

When Yoketron and Prowl stood side by side, they looked so comfortable together, as if they were meant to be. Every smile Yoketron sent Prowl, every soft spoken word, every soft touch to the younger mech's cheek, every _kiss _stabbed at his spark, twisting deep to his core.

It stung watching those two, and Warpath had to turn away. He had been by Yoketron's side far longer than Prowl, and not once did the cyber-ninja master ever share such love and kindness with him. Warpath desperately tried to shake away the bitter jealousy that was eating him alive, but it remained. It would always…remain.

Title: Final Night Together

Pairing: Prowl/Yoketron; ?

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, rimming, voyeur

Summary: (Takes place during Prowl's training with Yoketron) Final night of tenderness before Prowl leaves for an optics quest.

Prowl moaned and shuddered as Yoketron's glossa trailed along his fairings, dipping lower to trace down his back and to his aft. He cried out when Yoketron's glossa flicked lower, sending an explosion of sensation running up his backside. The cyber-ninja master's servo reached around to pump Prowl's arousal, bringing the younger mech closer to climax.

"Ma--master!" Prowl gasped.

Yoketron flipped Prowl over and murmured softly as he eased into the ninjabot, "I want to hear you call out my name tonight. Please."

"Yo--Yoketron!" Prowl sobbed out, servos gripping the older mech's hips. "Harder! Please! Yoketron!"

"Such a sweet sounding voice," Yoketron growled, nibbling Prowl's chassis. "I love you, dearest one. I will always love you."

The pleasure intensified, and Yoketron slammed into Prowl, causing the younger mech to scream as internal sweet spots were brushed over. Overload swept over both mechs.

Afterwards, wrapped in each other's arms, Prowl stated, "I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"I know," Yoketron murmured, kissing Prowl tenderly, "but an optics quest must be completed. I will be here…waiting for you."

"Yes, Yoketron," Prowl sighed.

Both drifted off into recharge, unaware that they were being watched. Red optics, glazed over with lust, focused on Prowl before disappearing into the night.

Title: Silence

Pairing: Prowl/Yoketron

Rating: G

Warnings: **SPOILERS-For episode Five Servos of Doom**, angst

Summary: Summary would give it away.

"Please…sensei," Prowl choked.

Yoketron, cold and lifeless, lay cradled in Prowl's lap with the failed protoform a few inches away. Prowl waited for him to speak, for him to say that his wounds were trivial, that he'd be up in moments, that everything would be all right, that they could continue their life together. No words were spoken from the cyber-ninja master. In desperation, Prowl started beating on Yoketron's chassis in vain hope that his spark would return and start beating again. He repeated the blows over and over.

"Please," Prowl begged, oily tears trickling from beneath his visor. "Yoketron."

There was only silence.

Title: Captured

Pairing: Shockwave/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: (1/1; AU: During episode- A Bridge too Close) Bumblebee is tossed through the space bridge instead of Optimus.

Bumblebee's fueling tanks churned as Megatron tossed him through the space bridge, shouting in panic as his teammates disappeared from view. Seconds later, dizzy and ready to retch, he was on the ground with Shockwave looming over him. He squeezed his optics shut, waiting for the fatal blow to come. The Autobot flinched when sharp fingers massaged his helm.

"Long time no see, little Bee," Shockwave murmured. "Welcome to your new home."

"Wh--what?" Bumblebee stammered.

"Megatron rewards his loyal followers well," Shockwave chuckled. "You're mine, now."

Shell-shocked, Bumblebee went limp as the Decepticon scooped him up and carried him off.

Title: Merge

Pairing: Shockwave(Longarm)/Bumblebee

Rating: M

Warnings: fondling, non-con

Summary: (1/1; AU: Follows Captured drabble.) Shockwave claims what is his.

"Stop!" Bumblebee yelled as Shockwave's long fingers skimmed over his pelvic plating.

The Decepticon ignored his plea and growled, "Open up."

"Slag off!" Bumblebee snapped, struggling against the binds around his wrists.

Wires slithered out from Shockwave's chassis, entering the seams of Bumblebee's chest plates and making a connection. Firewalls came tumbling down under the Decepticon's assault, and Bumblebee's plating slid away, causing the Autobot to wail in despair from being so vulnerably exposed.

"Shh, I won't hurt you," Shockwave murmured, servo cradling Bumblebee's shaft gently.

"Damn you!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Hmm, perhaps my current appearance isn't appealing to you," Shockwave chuckled. "Allow me to change into someone you're more comfortable with."

Bumblebee's optics widened at the Decepticon's transformation, and he sobbed out, "No! Not you!"

Longarm murmured, "How I've missed you, little Bee. I love you."

"I hate you!" Bumblebee snapped.

"You loved me once," Longarm snickered. "You'll love me again."

"I'd rather be deactivated!" Bumblebee growled.

"Not an option, my soon to be bondmate," Longarm snarled.

The last firewall in Bumblebee's body disintegrated, and his chassis split apart. He watched in horror as Longarm's chassis did the same and slowly descended toward his. Longarm screamed in pleasure. Bumblebee screamed in agony.

Title: Feisty

Pairing: Shockwave/Bumblebee

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, non-con

Summary: (1/1; AU: Follows Captured drabble.) Bumblebee is still fighting.

"Rotten slagger!" Bumblebee screamed, punching and kicking furiously at Shockwave.

The Decepticon grabbed Bumblebee's servos, trapping them in his massive servo as he used his other servo to pin the Autobot's thrashing legs to the side of the berth, exposing the smaller mech's aft. Bumblebee hissed in pain as Shockwave slid inside. Shockwave leaned over, nuzzling Bumblebee's cheek and murmuring tender endearments in an attempt to calm him. It only infuriated Bumblebee further, and the Autobot head-butted the Decepticon hard. Shockwave grunted in pain. He had always admired Bumblebee's feisty nature, but it was growing tiresome. He wanted an obedient lover.

Title: Obedient

Pairing: Shockwave/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: (1/1; AU: Follows Captured drabble.) Shockwave has a way to make Bumblebee obedient.

"Bumblebee, come to me."As Bumblebee started taking slow, halting steps towards him, Shockwave couldn't help but grin internally. The gold chain-link collar that he had forced around Bumblebee's neck had turned out to be a great purchase. He had been skeptic about the object's function but was amazed to find that the necklace, linked with the smaller mech's sensors and processor, caused Bumblebee to obey his every command. Finally, he had an obedient and affectionate lover.

Bumblebee sat in Shockwave's lap, nuzzling the larger mech's neck while murmuring, "Shockwave, I love you."

"I love you too, little Bee," Shockwave chuckled.

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Shockwave/Bumblebee

Rating: M

Warnings: oral

Summary: (1/1; AU: Follows Captured drabble.)

As Shockwave conversed with Megatron over the screen, he reached below the desk to caress the helm bobbing up and down on his lap. Bumblebee hungrily sucked on the Decepticon, teasing the older mech with his slow swipes of his glossa. When the conversation ended, Bumblebee quickened his ministrations, eliciting a soft moan from Shockwave. He shuddered and climaxed, causing Bumblebee to gasp as his mouth was flooded with lubricant, some overflowing and trickling down the side of his mouth. Bumblebee gazed up at Shockwave, and although he was smiling, oily tears leaked from his optics. Shockwave almost felt a pang of guilt. Almost.

Title: Envy

Pairing: Shockwave/Bumblebee; Megatron

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: (AU; Follows Captured drabble) Megatron has his optics on Bumblebee.

Shockwave knew his blissful time with Bumblebee was coming to an end when he spotted Megatron gazing over at the Autobot with lust filled optics. Shockwave knew what Megatron wanted, and what he wanted, he would always get.

"I want to see you two in my quarters immediately," Megatron growled, leering down at Bumblebee, causing the smaller mech to tremble and hide behind Shockwave. "Fail to comply and the consequences will be harsh. Understood, Shockwave?"

There was no refusing, only compliance or pain.

Shockwave reluctantly chose the latter, bowing his helm while coolly stating, "Yes, my Lord."

Bumblebee shook in horror.

Title: Dark Watcher

Pairing: Shockwave/Bumblebee; Megatron

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, angst, non-con, voyeur

Summary: (AU; Follows Captured drabble)

"Aahh!" Bumblebee screamed, servos gripping Shockwave's arms to near pain. "No more! Please!"

Shockwave held Bumblebee over his lap, slowly lowering the Autobot. After hours of interfacing with numerous overloads, Bumblebee was exhausted and sore, and Shockwave wanted to stop. He really did, but with Megatron sitting on a berth a few inches away, stopping wasn't an option. The tyrant was stroking himself, watching intently as the Autobot was impaled.

"Harder," Megatron ordered, "and make him scream louder."

Clenching his optic shut, Shockwave slammed into Bumblebee and tried to drown out the Autobot's pained wails.

Title: Second Night

Pairing: Shockwave/Bumblebee/Megatron

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, angst, non-con, oral

Summary: (AU; Follows Captured drabble)

When the second night came, Megatron wasn't content to just sit and watch, not when Bumblebee was on the berth and on all fours on top of Shockwave, sucking on the Decepticon with his pert little aft in the air. He reached over and cupped Bumblebee's aft, causing the Autobot to tremble in fright and Shockwave to gape.

"Retract your plating," Megatron snarled, and when Bumblebee ignored him, he delivered a violent smack to Autobot's aft. "Open!"

Bumblebee finally complied, and Megatron murmured in approval, tracing his finger over the Autobot's slick port. Megatron abruptly hauled Bumblebee up over Shockwave's arousal, lowering the Autobot down. Bumblebee cringed and cried out as his unprepared opening was breached, burying his face into the crook of Shockwave's neck. The Decepticon nuzzled Bumblebee and caressed the smaller mech's back, desperately trying to soothe away the Autobot's pain. Growling, Megatron grabbed the back of Bumblebee's neck and pulled the Autobot back as he plunged three fingers in alongside Shockwave's length. Shockwave felt his spark twinge in despair at the sound of Bumblebee's agonized screams.

Title: Third Night

Pairing: Megatron/Bumblebee; Shockwave

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, angst, non-con, voyeur

Summary: (AU; Follows Captured drabble)

When the third night came, Shockwave wasn't allowed anywhere near Bumblebee. He was ordered to sit in the far side of the room, and he grudgingly obeyed, forced to watch as Megatron kissed and fondled _his_ bondmate.

"No, please don't," Bumblebee whimpered, squirming as Megatron's servo wrapped around his shaft.

"Such a sweet voice," Megatron murmured, nipping Bumblebee's neck, dentals grazing over the necklace that kept the Autobot subdued. "I'm going to make you scream, Autobrat."

Bumblebee's body seized up in agony when Megatron eased inside his body. The Autobot, optics brimming with tears, gazed over pleadingly at Shockwave as Megatron began to slam into him. Shockwave ignored Bumblebee's silent plea for help, and he continued to watch as rage and despair gnawed away at his spark.

Title: Fourth Night

Pairing: Megatron/Bumblebee

Rating: M

Warnings: angst, non-con, rimming

Summary: (AU; Follows Captured drabble)

On the fourth night, Shockwave was booted from the room and told to wait outside the door. Bumblebee trembled in fright as Megatron, over-energized, carried him over to the berth. He wanted to fight back so desperately, but the necklace around wrapped around him kept him submissive and compliant.

"S--so pre--pretty," Megatron slurred, snuggling up against Bumblebee, servo groping the Autobot's thigh. "I b--bet you tas--taste delicious."

"No," Bumblebee whined in despair as Megatron sucked on one of his horns.

"Shh, I wo--won't hurt you," Megatron purred, glossa twining over the sensitive horn. "Now, do as I co-command, and op-open up."

Whimpering, Bumblebee retracted his plating, trembling hard as Megatron slid down the berth and spread his legs. Megatron licked his lips as the wet opening came into view. Grinning back up at Bumblebee, Megatron breached the Autobot with his glossa, stabbing in and out in quick motions. Bumblebee shouted and writhed, clawing up at the gold chain around his neck. He wanted the damn thing off. He wanted to beat Megatron and Shockwave to scrap. He wanted to be back on Earth. He wanted to see his teammates again. _He wanted his freedom back._ However, no matter how hard he tugged, it wouldn't budge. He was trapped in hell, and there was no escape.

As overload ripped through his body, Bumblebee let out a shrill scream of despair. Outside the room, a chill ran down Shockwave's frame.

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Bumblebee/Jazz/Jetfire/Jetstorm

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, crack! pairing, incest, oral

Summary: (AU; Sometime after Episode-Where is Thy Sting?)

Bumblebee moaned as three sets of servos caressed his frame, fingers dipping beneath seams to tweak wires that made the Autobot shudder. Jazz rained soft kisses along Bumblebee's flushed cheeks as Jetfire nibbled his hip and Jetstorm licked his thigh. He mewled when the twins' fingers slid into him, thrusting gently.

"I think he likes our touches, Mr. Jazz," Jetfire chuckled.

"Perhaps we should give him more, hmm?" Jetstorm snickered.

"Couldn't agree more with ya," Jazz laughed.

Bumblebee cried out when the twins' fingers pulled out, replaced with Jazz's plug. The cyber-ninja slowly rocked his hips, moaning from the tight heat surrounding him as Jetfire and Jetstorm lapped Bumblebee's arousal as the two bots reached over to pump the other's plug. Jazz tilted Bumblebee's helm, giving the younger mech a sensual kiss as he increased the pace of his thrusts. All four mechs screamed in bliss when overload cascaded over them, slumping together, satiated and falling into recharge.

Title: Dirty Dancing

Pairing: Jazz/Bumblebee

Rating: M

Warnings: anal

Summary: (AU; Sometime after episode-Where is Thy Sting) Bumblebee shows Jazz a dance move or two…

Jazz watched in fascination as Bumblebee swayed to a booming tempo blasting off the radio. He rose up from his seat and sidled up to the smaller mech.

"What'ca doin'?" Jazz asked.

"The humans call it dancing," Bumblebee answered. "I saw it last night on a station called MTV. Join me?"

"Sure thing," Jazz chuckled, copying Bumblebee's movements.

Bumblebee grabbed Jazz's servos and placed them on his hips while stating, "Draw me in closer and put your thigh between my legs."

"Like this?" Jazz inquired, pulling Bumblebee until bodies connected, creating an explosion of sensation when their groins rubbed together. "Ohh, I can see why the humans dig this…dancin'."

"Mmm-hmm," Bumblebee murmured, wrapping his arms around Jazz's neck.

Jazz leaned forward to passionately kiss Bumblebee, servos dipping lower to squeeze the smaller mech's aft as they grinded together. Moaning and retracting his plating, Bumblebee broke away from Jazz's grip and spun around, one servo grasping the back of the cyber-ninja's neck while his other servo rested on the older mech's hip, pushing back until his aft rubbed over Jazz's groin.

"Take me," Bumblebee whimpered.

"With pleasure, babe," Jazz chuckled.

"Ngh! Ah!" Bumblebee cried as Jazz's length pierced him. "Ja--Jazz!"

The two mechs rocked together, lost in their own sensual rhythm.

Title: Flying High

Pairing: Jetfire/Bumblebee/Jetstorm

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, crack! pairing, DP, incest

Summary: (AU; Sometime after episode-Where is Thy Sting?) Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Jetstorm join the mile high club.

Bumblebee screamed in panic as Jetfire grabbed him, arms snug around his chassis, and flew high up into the sky. Laughing, Jetstorm closely followed, snagging Bumblebee's thrashing legs.

"Easy," Jetstorm chuckled. "My brother and I won't drop you."

"I don't like being up this high!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Then maybe we should make you enjoy it," Jetfire leered, glossa swiping along Bumblebee's shoulder.

Jetstorm locked Bumblebee's legs around his waist, causing the yellow mech to shiver as their groins brushed together. Bumblebee slid back his plating, shivering and moaning when Jetstorm's fingers delved inside. All three were too impatient continue with foreplay, and Jetfire was the first to ease inside Bumblebee, and when he pulled out, Jetstorm thrust in. Each took turns slamming into Bumblebee until they slid in together.

"Primus!" Bumblebee wailed, thrashing wildly from the intense sensation.

"No, Jetfire…" Jetfire began.

"And Jetstorm," Jetstorm finished.

"You will scream our names only," both mechs growled in unison.

Trapped between the two fliers, each mech attacking his neck with rough bites and kisses, Bumblebee screamed out their names until a violent overload overtook him.

Title: Open for Negotiation

Pairing: Starscream/Swindle

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: crack! pairing, fondling

Summary: (AU) Starscream wants to buy weapons, but he doesn't have a whole lot of credits…

"I never thought the mighty Starscream would buy weaponry from me," Swindle chuckled.

Starscream snarled, grabbing Swindle by the neck, "Watch your mouth, Neutral!"

Waving his arms, Swindle stammered, "I meant no offense."

Snorting, Starscream released Swindle and gazed back over at the array of weapons. "Your prices…are steep."

"But well worth it," Swindle stated. "One hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed. If you're a little low on credits, I'm open for negotiating other payment terms."

"Other payment terms, hmm?" Starscream snickered, licking his lips while leering down at the smaller mech. "I can think of a few."

"N--no!" Swindle stuttered, backing into a wall. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, come on," Starscream laughed, pressing his frame against Swindle, servos rubbing up and down the smaller mech's neck and chassis. "I've noticed the way you've been looking at me. Don't try to deny it. You want me."

"I--I," Swindle stammered.

Starscream interrupted him with a searing kiss, glossa darting out and demanding entrance to his mouth. Swindle moaned into the kiss, shuddering when the seeker's servo dipped lower, cupping his groin.

"Pretty little thing," Starscream murmured. "Let me have you. I'll show you a good time. One hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed."

"Prove it," Swindle challenged.

Grinning mischievously, Starscream hauled Swindle over his shoulder and carried the Neutral to his quarters.

Title: Negotiating

Pairing: Starscream/Swindle

Rating: M

Warnings: anal, crack! pairing, rough sex

Summary: (AU; Sequel to Open for Negotiation drabble) Starscream and Swindle get down to negotiating.

"Sta--Starscream!" Swindle cried, back arching as three fingers jammed into his port.

"You like it rough, hmm?" Starscream cooed, biting Swindle's shoulder. "Want me to take out my fingers and just shove my plug into you as I bite and scratch every inch of you?"

Mewling, Swindle grasped his legs and pulled them back to his chassis, exposing more of his aft to Starscream. The seeker slammed his lips over Swindle's mouth, drowning out the smaller mech's scream as he slammed his hips forward, moaning as tight, wet, searing hotness enveloped him.

"Oh, Primus, yes!" Swindle yelled, clenching his dentals and hissing from each rough jab into his body.

"Like that?" Starscream leered, slamming his servo over Swindle's aft.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Swindle chanted.

Snarling, Starscream rammed into Swindle as he clawed his fingers into the seams of the Neutral's hip, scraping over wires hard enough to tear. He sank his dentals into Swindle's neck, marring the metal skin and drawing out energon which he eagerly lapped away. Bite marks were soon riddled all over Swindle's neck and chassis. Swindle cursed, writhed, bucked, and rubbed his servos along Starscream's frame, lost in pleasure and lust.

"Want to overload, pretty?" Starscream murmured. Swindle nodded frantically. "Then give me a good discount."

"Seventy-five percent off all wares," Swindle whimpered. "Just, please, don't stop!"

"Good enough," Starscream smirked, grasping Swindle's arousal and pumping it in time with his hips.

Swindle never screamed so loud in all of his function nor did he experience such a powerful overload. He blacked out beneath Starscream, and when he later woke, he was surprised to find the seeker snuggled against him, clawed fingers tracing over the wounds on his chest plates.

"So, am I your favorite customer now?" Starscream chuckled.

Chuckling back, Swindle answered, "Give me another round, and you will be."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

Bumblebee/Lockdown: 2 Written for Mrs. Bumblebee (Came up with prompts)

Jazz/Bumblebee/Prowl: 1

Waspinator/Bumblebee: 1 Written for Mrs. Bumblebee (Came up with prompts)

Grimlock/Swoop: 1 Written for blueles

Optimus/Bumblebee: 1 Written for Lina Ben

Title: Cornered

Pairing: Bumblebee/Lockdown; hinted Bumblebee/Prowl

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: mild violence, non-con fondling

Summary: (AU; Follows Curious drabble in previous chapter)

Lockdown couldn't believe his good luck. Only an orbital cycle had passed since his last encounter with Bumblebee, and he now had the Autobot in his grasp again. Bumblebee was cornered in an alley, snarling and aiming his stingers at the bounty hunter.

"Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, cutie," Lockdown chuckled.

Bumblebee snarled, "You aren't taking my stingers!"

Letting out a booming laugh, Lockdown stated, "You should know that's not what I'm after. I just want to finish what we started last time."

Enraged, Bumblebee fired off his stingers at the bounty hunter. Lockdown dodged the rapid fire and snagged Bumblebee by the shoulder when the smaller mech tried to dart past. Bumblebee cried out in alarm when Lockdown pulled him into a tight embrace, breath hot against the nape of his neck, causing the Autobot to growl and thrash.

"Let me go fragger!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Aw, don't be a brat," Lockdown cooed, fondling Bumblebee's groin. "I promise that I'll play nice…for a little bit anyway."

Lockdown was about to drag Bumblebee down to the pavement when something struck him hard in the back, sending him sprawling across the ground. He glared over at his attacker. Prowl. Lockdown let out a low growl. He wasn't losing his prey to the ninjabot.

He swung his chainsaw at Prowl, forcing the ninjabot to weave out of the way. Lockdown grabbed Bumblebee and clawed his way over the alley wall, running at top speed when he landed, heading back to his ship. He stopped dead in his tracks when a stinging pain coursed through his lower region, causing him to topple over. Bumblebee had shot him in the groin.

Smirking, Bumblebee walked off, and Lockdown watched on with infuriating jealousy as Prowl embraced him.

Title: Wet

Pairing: Bumblebee/Lockdown

Rating: M

Warnings: masturbation

Summary: (AU; Follows Curious drabble)

Lockdown scoffed as he viewed Bumblebee and a small, red haired organic prance back and forth across a field. He really didn't understand the Autobot's love of organics. The tiny brat was spraying Bumblebee with several water guns, causing the mech to laugh from each cool splash that struck him. The water glistened on Bumblebee's frame, causing Lockdown to focus in, watching as droplets trickled down the Autobot's neck, chassis, abdomen, groin, and thighs.

Licking his lips, Lockdown retracted his plating, servo wrapping around his hardening plug. He could imagine that small, wet mech writhing beneath him, screaming his name. He could imagine the sight of Bumblebee being impaled on his plug and begging for more. He could imagine that cute face etched in the throws of passion and overload.

Lockdown overloaded, hissing through clenched dentals as he fought to keep himself from screaming.

Title: Comfort

Pairing: Jazz/Bumblebee/Prowl; hinted Bumblebee/Lockdown

Rating: M

Warnings: handjob, fingering

Summary: (AU; Follows Curious drabble)

Bumblebee shifted and murmured in content as two pairs of gentle, warm arms wrapped around him. He was nestled between Jazz and Prowl, laying beneath the ninjabot's tree and gazing up the star filled sky. Jazz caressed his chassis, lips trailing over his cheek as Prowl nuzzled the nape of his neck, planting tender kisses on the soft metal. Servos trailed lower, alternating between pumping his length and toying with his slick port. Weeks of tension from being stalked by a persistent bounty hunter ebbed away as overload washed over him. Drowsy, Bumblebee reached for Jazz's and Prowl's groins, but both mechs stopped him.

"Don't worry about us, baby," Jazz murmured. "You need to get some recharge."

"We'll stay with you," Prowl stated, kissing Bumblebee. "Rest now."

Slowly, Bumblebee drifted into recharge and despite being snuggled between the two ninjas, he felt uneasy. Unbeknownst to the trio, red optics were gazing down at them.

Title: Humiliation

Pairing: Waspinator/Bumblebee

Rating: R

Warnings: grinding, fondling

Summary: (AU; Follows Mine drabble in previous chapter)

The next day, Waspinator returned to the spot where he last saw Bumblebee, hoping that he would see the mech again. Luck seemed to be on side. Bumblebee was sitting underneath a tall pine.

Waspinator landed and cautiously sidled up to the smaller mech, muttering, "Bumble-bot."

"Wasp," Bumblebee stated.

"Waspinator," the larger mech corrected, "and Waspinator has been doing some thinking." He took in a deep breath. "Maybe…Waspinator…liked being…hugged by Bumble-bot." His face flushed. "And…maybe…maybe…Waspinator…did lick Bumble-bot, and maybe…Waspinator…enjoyed it."

"Well…maybe I enjoyed it too," Bumblebee murmured.

Waspinator's antennae twitched. "Bumble-bot…want Waspinator…to do it again?"

Smirking, Bumblebee launched himself at Waspinator, securing his arms around the larger mech's neck and slamming his lips over the bot's mouth. Waspinator gasped and drew Bumblebee in closer, causing both mech to tremble violently when their groins rubbed together. Breaking the kiss, Waspinator laved Bumblebee's horns, cheeks, lips, and neck with his long glossa. The sudden scent of Bumblebee's growing arousal drove Waspinator wild with lust, and he began frothing at the mouth.

He abruptly stopped when he noticed a fearful glint in Bumblebee's optics, and when he gazed lower, he found the problem. His plug was exposed. He didn't even remember retracting the plating. However, he realized that wasn't what Bumblebee was staring at. Just below Waspinator's metasoma, and slightly above the stinger, another shaft, longer, thicker, and slick with fluid, had protruded. He became mortified.

In a panic, Waspinator stumbled back, face aflame. "Was--Waspinator sorry!"

The larger mech took off, optics brimming with tears of humiliation and disgust.

"Wait! Wasp!" Bumblebee called out. "Come back! Please!"

Waspinator ignored him.

Title: Mating Rituals

Pairing: Grimlock/Swoop

Rating: M

Warnings: anal

Summary: (AU) Pointless smut.

Swoop whimpered as Grimlock's dentals nibbled along his wing, servos pushing on the flier's hips, gently trying to urge the smaller mech onto his servos and knees. Swoop complied, gazing back at the larger mech with lust filled optics. When Grimlock attempted to mount Swoop, the flier transformed and flew off, causing the larger mech to snarl in frustration. Swoop then landed, transformed, allowed Grimlock to get close, and then repeated the above process. The flier enjoyed how Grimlock was driven mad with his teasing behavior, and after thirty landings and takeoffs, he finally took pity on the larger mech and let Grimlock grab him.

Swoop mewled as Grimlock lapped and sucked on his crest, shuddering when the larger mech's fingers teased his shaft. The flier cried out in pleasure and pain as Grimlock slammed into him. Leaning back, Grimlock pulled Swoop until the flier was flush against his chassis.

He interlocked their servos and whispered into the smaller mech's audio, "Swoop belong to Grimlock. Swoop Grimlock's mate."

Swoop was unable to form a coherent sentence and frantically nodded, moaning as Grimlock's hips began to piston hard against his aft. Overload did little to satiate both mechs' lust, and the chase soon started over again.

Title: Drunken Tease

Pairing: Optimus/Bumblebee

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: (AU) Bumblebee plays a prank.

"Optimus…yo--you're so pre-pretty," Bumblebee slurred.

Bumblebee fluttered his optics at Optimus, and stumbled toward the larger mech. Optimus caught the smaller mech by the waist and stopped him from falling.

Bumblebee reached up and brushed his thumb over Optimus' mouth, giggling, "Y--your lips are so po-pouty and soft. I wa--want to ki-kiss them. I wa--want to ki-kiss you all ov--over."

Optimus couldn't believe what was happening. He had never seen Bumblebee drunk before, and it was so out of character for the smaller mech. Even more disturbing, Optimus found himself growing aroused by Bumblebee's gentle caresses and firm body pressing against him.

"Bumblebee, I think we should take you back to your--mphh!"

Optimus was cut short when Bumblebee's lips pressed over his own in soft and tender kiss. The Autobot moaned as Bumblebee's glossa flicked over his lips, and he opened his mouth, sliding his own glossa along Bumblebee's. It was a perfect kiss; too perfect.

Abruptly pulling back, Bumblebee smirked and chuckled, "Gotcha, Boss-bot."

"You. ."

Bumblebee, laughing hard, bolted out of the room as Optimus chased after him.

TBC


	7. Hot ShotBumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

A/N: All pairings are Hot Shot/Bumblebee.

Title: Fire Dancer  
Pairing: Hot Shot/Bumblebee  
Rating: G  
Warnings: crack! pairing, slash  
Summary: (AU) Hot Shot is an entertainer, and Bumblebee catches his optics.

Bumblebee watched in awe as Hot Shot emerged onto the stage, flames shooting from his servos. The pyrotechnician swayed and rolled his hips, giving the crowd a sultry smile as he moved his hips and servos to the rhythm of the booming music, flames swirling gracefully around the elegant mech. Bumblebee tensed nervously as Hot Shot gazed over at him. The pyrotechnician drew closer to him and kneeled down on the edge of the stage, flames burning out on one servo as the mech reached out and caressed Bumblebee's cheek. Bumblebee shuddered from the warm, gentle touch and nuzzled into the soft touch. Hot Shot abruptly shot his servo down to Bumblebee's servo, shoving a backstage pass into the yellow mech's palm. He gazed down at the object in shock and looked back at Hot Shot. The pyrotechnician winked at Bumblebee and danced away. Bumblebee blushed and smiled widely.

Title: Backstage Pass  
Pairing: Hot Shot/Bumblebee  
Rating: G  
Warnings: crack! pairing, slash  
Summary: (AU) Bumblebee pays Hot Shot a visit.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," Hot Shot murmured.

The pyrotechnician sat beside Bumblebee on a padded bench, handing the yellow mech a cube of energon. Bumblebee took the cube and blushed as Hot Shot scooted closer.

"I wasn't sure I would come," Bumblebee stated. "I thought you might be playing a sick joke on me."

"Now, why would I do that?" Hot Shot chuckled.

"Well…out of the thousands of mechs in the crowd…why would you want to meet up with me?" Bumblebee asked.

"You caught my optic," Hot Shot replied. "You're so cute. I wanted you."

"Wanted me?" Bumblebee stammered, blush deepening. "I--I'm sorry. I should leave. I'm not that type of mech."

Hot Shot snagged Bumblebee's servo, stopping the mech from leaving. "Good, because I'm not looking for a one night stand."

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee inquired, arching an optic ridge.

"I know it may sound…corny…but I want to build a relationship with someone," Hot Shot answered. "I'm lonely. I want to find a mate."

Bumblebee asked, "And you think that someone is me?"

"Well, I'm curious to find out," Hot Shot replied. "Are you curious too?"

Bumblebee grinned. "Take me out on a few dates, and we'll find out."

Title: Goodnight Kiss  
Pairing: Hot Shot/Bumblebee  
Rating: G  
Warnings: crack! pairing, slash  
Summary: (AU) A goodnight kiss leads to something more.

Weeks came and went. Bumblebee found that Hot Shot's intention of building a relationship with him genuine. The pyrotechnician always spent time with him after shows, showered him with gifts, and never pressured him into interfacing. Tonight was no different. Hot Shot had walked him back to his living quarters, kissed his servo, and turned to leave. Tonight, Bumblebee chose to something different.

"Wait!" Bumblebee called out. "What about…a goodnight kiss?"

"Really?" Hot Shot asked, stepping closer, pressing his forehead against Bumblebee's, lips mere inches away from touching. "You're sure?"

"Yeah…I am," Bumblebee chuckled.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, languidly exploring and tasting. Bumblebee moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hot Shot's neck. The pyrotechnician moaned as well, snaking his arms over Bumblebee's waist, drawing the yellow mech closer. The two eventually broke the kiss, nuzzling each other.

"That was wonderful," Hot Shot murmured.

"Hmm…it was," Bumblebee murmured back. "You know…my berth gets awfully cold at night."

"Does it now?" Hot Shot chuckled.

"I'm not offering to interface," Bumblebee stated. "Just a night of sleeping in each other's arms." He blushed and shook his helm. "Jeez, that sounded stupid."

"No, it sounds…like a nice way to spend recharge," Hot Shot cooed. "I promise…no funny business."

Bumblebee took Hot Shot's servo and tugged him through the opening door. "I trust you."

Title: Nocturnal  
Pairing: Hot Shot/Bumblebee  
Rating: M  
Warnings: crack! pairing, slash, sticky  
Summary: (AU) Bumblebee can't sleep…

A month came and went. The dating routine continued, and Hot Shot spent more and more nights recharging with Bumblebee. One night, How shot was woken up by Bumblebee's lips pressing over his mouth, gasping as the yellow mech's pelvis grinded against his own.

"B--Bee?" Hot Shot stammered.

"Please…touch me…please?" Bumblebee moaned.

The pyrotechnician ran his servos up and down Bumblebee's back, causing the yellow mech to shiver. He flicked his glossa over one of Bumblebee's horns, eliciting a sharp cry.

"Oh…sensitive area hmm?" Hot Shot chuckled, a mischievous glint in his optics.

He engulfed one horn in his mouth, nipping and sucking as he used his servo to squeeze and pump the other horn. The yellow mech screamed in pleasure when Hot Shot's dentals sank into his horn, sending Bumblebee into a violent overload. Bumblebee turned away, shamed by his body's reaction.

"No, don't turn away from me," Hot Shot growled, cupping Bumblebee's flushed and damp cheek. "You were beautiful. I love how sensitive your body is."

"You're sweet," Bumblebee murmured, snuggling close, "but I'm all wet now."

"I can solve that problem," Hot Shot snickered.

The pyrotechnician slid down Bumblebee's form, stopping at the yellow mech's groin, lapping away a trickle of lubricant seeping out of the mech's plated covering. Bumblebee thrashed and wailed in bliss as Hot Shot's glossa laved him clean. Under the assault of the pyrotechnician's probing glossa, Bumblebee endured three more overloads without ever retracting his pelvic plating. He was left panting and exhausted.

"Hot Shot," Bumblebee whimpered. "That was…amazing…I want…"

"You look tired," Hot Shot interrupted. "Get some recharge."

"But what…about you?" Bumblebee inquired. "I can't…just…leave you…"

Hot Shot shushed Bumblebee. "You don't owe me anything. Tonight was just for you. Rest."

A warm smile spread over Bumblebee's faceplates as he drifted into recharge. Hot Shot smiled back and tenderly kissed Bumblebee on the lips before drifting off as well.

Title: Dressing Room Fun  
Pairing: Hot Shot/Bumblebee  
Rating: M  
Warnings: crack! pairing, slash, sticky  
Summary: (AU) Bumblebee helps Hot Shot break in his dressing room. ;)

"Ah! Hot Shot!" Bumblebee cried as the pyrotechnician hoisted him onto a table, thrashing as the multicolored mech lapped at his exposed groin.

"Hush, Bee," Hot Shot growled, nipping the yellow mech's hip. "This dressing room is close to the stage. Do you want to give everyone a verbal show? I bet so many out there would get off your sexy voice."

Bumblebee tightly gripped the edges of the table, gritting his dentals. "Please, don't tease me."

The yellow mech let out a scream as Hot Shot's mouth enveloped him. Bumblebee quickly clasped his servo over his mouth to stifle further cries. Hot Shot stilled Bumblebee's hips, grinning widely around the yellow mech's arousal. Bumblebee's servos sought out Hot Shot's servos, and their fingers twined together. The yellow mech's fingers clenched around Hot Shot's as the pyrotechnician bobbed up and down.

"Hot Shot!" Bumblebee cried, squeezing his optics shut from the pleasure cascading through his form. "I need......I need...."

Hot Shot understood. He grabbed Bumblebee's legs, placing them over his broad shoulders, causing the yellow mech's aft to raise into the air. The pyrotechnician resumed suckling Bumblebee, and he lowered his fingers to circle the yellow mech's aft before gently easing inside. Bumblebee arched his back, letting out a shattered cry as sensitive wiring within his body were brushed over. Pleasant tingles shot up his backside. His body was growing hot and condensation was trickling down everywhere. It felt as if he would melt in Hot Shot's arms.

"Ugh...Hot Shot! I'm going to overload!" Bumblebee moaned, grasping at Hot Shot's helm.

Hot Shot increased the pace of his furious bobbing, swirling his glossa while he pumped his finger faster and rougher. Sobbing out Hot Shot's name, Bumblebee overloaded.

"Hmm…delicious," Hot Shot murmured, lowering Bumblebee's legs and then kissing his way back up to the yellow mech's lips.

Bumblebee smirked evilly and suddenly tackled Hot Shot to the floor, knocking the table over in the process. Hot Shot grunted as Bumblebee delivered rough nips and licks to his chassis, trailing down to his plated groin.

"Open up," Bumblebee pleaded. "I want to taste you too."

Shuddering hard, Hot Shot retracted the plating and slammed his servo over his lips, muffling a loud scream as Bumblebee nibbled him. The pyrotechnician tensed up when one of the yellow mech's digits breached his aft, thrusting hard and fast.

"Ah…ah…Bee," Hot Shot whimpered, arching up and overloading hard.

Bumblebee swallowed down the flood of sweet warmth, snuggling into Hot Shot's waiting arms. "I want more."

"Greedy little bot," Hot Shot snickered, rolling Bumblebee onto his back. "I'll give you more."

Bumblebee gasped as he felt the pyrotechnician's renewed arousal rub over his aft.

"Tell me what you want, Bumblebee," Hot Shot growled.

The teasing friction drove the yellow mech wild. "Oh, please, Hot Shot."

"Please what?" Hot Shot hissed, thrusting hard, but still not penetrating.

"Take me, damn it!" Bumblebee snarled. "Please, take me!"

At that Hot Shot slowly slid into Bumblebee.

"Am I hurting you?" Hot Shot asked.

"No, just don't stop," Bumblebee stuttered, servos digging into Hot Shot's thrusting hips. "Please....I need....."

Hot Shot seemed to understand Bumblebee's plea. He wrapped his servo around the yellow mech's renewed arousal. Bumblebee cried out, bucking, gasping, and encouraging his lover to increase the pace. The pyrotechnician pumped frantically, clenching his dentals as he overloaded. Bumblebee soon followed, burying his face into Hot Shot's neck to drown out his cries.

"Are you alright?" Hot Shot asked, planting gentle kisses along Bumblebee's lips.

"I'm wonderful," Bumblebee answered, eagerly kissing back.

End


End file.
